sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Ranma Hoshiakarui
Ranma Hoshiakarui is a Fighter Pilot for the New Republic StarOps Ghost Squadron. Mini Biography Ranma Hoshiakarui was born 24 Galactic Standard Years ago on the planet of Nar Shaddaa. Or at least one could say that she was born there, as her mother gave birth to her the moment they dropped out of hyperspace into the system. Her parents were travelling to the treacherous planet so that her father could pay off a debt he had been running from for the last three years. One could say that debt lead to the birth of Ranma, as had her father not been forced to flee his home world of Corellia to try and buy some time to pay back what he owed; he never would have met her mother. While he was out finding the crime lord who he had to pay, the small back room they had rented was stormed. The thugs ransacked the room for anything of value, in the process they killed Ranma’s mother and kidnapped Ranma to sell her to the local slavers. As luck would have it, it wasn’t a slaver who bought her, but a kindly old man who had no children of his own and was looking for an heir. Growing up, this man never hid from her the fact of what had happened and how she came to be in his care. Instead of this making her overly angry, she merely took it in stride, knowing that one day she would use what she had learned to seek out her birth father. Not knowing his name, this would be no easy task, but as she aged and trained it drove her to reach for heights she probably never would have considered had things been different. There were no schools for her, or childhood friends, they moved around too much for that. At first this bothered her immensely, because every time she would start to get close to children of her own age, they would have to leave the place they were staying and find a new home. The few crew members of her adoptive father were the only constant in her life, so it wasn’t much of a surprise that she began to take after them. Slowly as she grew older she became more and more steeled against other people, only looking at them for how they could benefit her in the short term. With the majority of her time being spent aboard a freighter travelling from one planet to the next, she didn’t get much time to practice using firearms, for fear of damaging something on the ship. So instead in her spare time while travelling the hyperspace lanes she would practice unarmed combat, and combat with weapons such as swords and knives. She talked her adoptive father into turning one of the unused crew cabins into a makeshift gym so that she could get plenty of exercise as well. When she reached the age of 14, the crew members decided it was time for her to start taking a more active roll in their “delivery” missions. They started her training with piloting the ground vehicles that they used for quick getaways. She picked up the driving so quickly that it wasn’t long before she was assisting her adoptive father in piloting the ship on the more calm trips. By age 17 she was piloting the small freighter herself with her adoptive father acting as the copilot. Between trips she would steal off to find local fight clubs to earn some extra cash on the side. By far, she wasn’t the best, but she was good enough to make credits here and there. While she enjoyed the fights while they lasted, and the money was ok enough, it wasn’t the thrill or the money she did it for. She hopped she could find some scrap of information about the whereabouts of her real father, or even his name. Though try as she might, she had yet to find any kind of information that would help. Then, one night when she was in the middle of a fight, she caught a glimpse of a man from the corner of her eye. She didn’t know what it was about him, but there was something that drew her gaze to him. It was in that moment that her opponent took the opportunity to lash out with a vicious kick to the face sending her sprawling across the ring. When she awoke and looked around the man was no where to be found. Hoping that there would be some kind of record as to who he was, she asked the bouncer if he had seen the man or had any information. The answer obviously was no. Hanging her head she left the fight club to return to her adoptive father’s ship. As she walked out of the alley the back entrance was located in, she spotted the man once more walking into the dense crowd at the alley mouth. As she raced to the end of the alley to catch up with him, there was a violent explosion that seemed to come from the docking bays. Fearing the worst, she took one last look at the man and ran back to the where the vessel was docked. To her horror the explosion had come from their docking bay. Something or someone had caused the only home she had ever known to be destroyed. Tears trickling down her cheeks she dashed into the docking bay hoping to find someone still alive among the flames and rubble. Security and maintenance crews were crawling all over the damaged bay, but she pushed her way through and began to move the burning rubble with her bare hands. At last she saw the shape of a crumpled figure lying beneath a broken pylon. Racing to his side, she found it was her adoptive father. The tears began to stream down her face with renewed force as she pulled him free and cradled his broken body in her arms. Slowly his eyes opened and he looked into her emerald eyes. Barely able to speak above a whisper, his hoarse voice rang in her ears, “His name is...” Unable to finish what he was saying, he closed his eyes and sighed his last breath. Closing her own eyes to try and stop the tears her mind raced. Unsure of what this name meant she only shook her head and hugged the dead form of the only father she had ever known. After what seemed to be hours she gently laid the body of the man she knew as father on the ground and stood up. The security crews and maintenance workings seemed to be ignoring her for the most part as she stood and made her way out of the docking bay. Many thoughts raced through her mind as she made her way to the rundown apartment complex that she had set up as a safe house on this planet only a couple of years ago. Who’s name? The man who setup the explosives? A man that she should seek out to carry on the family business? And what was the name he was going to give? Several years passed afterwards where she took whatever odd job she could find to get and catch up to the people who had caused the death of her family and way of life. Not finding them, and the trail going cold, Ranma had given up on finding them. At age 24, she joined up with the New Republic StarOps and has been flying Ghost Six ever since. Personality Ranma overall is a stubborn girl, she is hotheaded and once her mind is made up, she wont change it for anything. For having grown up with smugglers, she has a very strict code of ethics and will go out of her way to protect the innocent and unable. Hoshiakarui, Ranma Hoshiakarui, Ranma